Possibilities
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: He knows it's a sin. But she's the only redemption he needs.


**A/N**: Alright my chickadees! I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write a Jorby fanfiction. (Because these two are way to perfect to ignore.) It's not great but I'm hoping you read and review! Also here's a fun fact… I worked in all the lyrics from the song Possibilities sung by Alexa Vega and Austin Butler. (If you haven't heard the song yet, check it out! I swear that song was written for them!)

Another thing before I finish my rambling. If these two do not get together my heart will be broken. (The chemistry!) This better not be another Dasey. (Although I'm still not giving up on them!) But the producers better work in a convenient adoption. (Or no adoption I could care less.) If this show get's dropped or they decided that they only like each other as cousins I will be so mad. (So that better not happen!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby and the Rockits. (Although I do own a yummy picture of Austin Butler on my computer.) And the song Possibilities belongs completely too…. Umm… the people who wrote it!

___

He wasn't a big fan of morals. (After all he was in love with his cousin.) And he supposes that he should be disgusted with his feelings. (But when he sees her all of that kind of fades away.) Because she's the girl for him.

He tries to convince himself that it doesn't matter that she thinks of him like family. (But secretly he's breaking inside.) Because he can tell their perfect for each other. (And she's got everything he wants.)

He knows it's a sin. (But she's the only redemption he needs.)

___

The first time she met him she couldn't think. (Everything else kind of went black, and he was all she could see.)

Wouldn't it be her luck though, that in an otherwise perfect world he was that one flaw? (Except he was kind of more like perfection… if you looked at it the right way.) And even though they were family she thinks she can get used to this. (Because she kind of needs to see him to go on…)

She never asked for this… (But she's kind of happy she got it.)

___

Sometimes at night he likes to sit right next to the wall. (Because it's the only thing between them.)

And if he tries really hard he can hear her on the other side breathing. Generally it calms him down to listen to her… but sometimes he starts to imagine. (And suddenly the only thought in his mind is of blonde hair spread across his pillow.) He tries so hard to get his mind thinking of other things. But it's kind of like a movie he just can't (won't) stop.

It's kind of crazy… (But he wants to scream her name just to make sure she's real.)

___

She realized two things the other day. One… she's in love with him. And two… it would never work. (Because even though this thing is more real to her than anything else, their family.)

She likes to think sometimes about him and her. And it's kind of crazy but she secretly wonders if maybe he would ever go for her if they weren't related. (She knows it's not right but somehow she can't think it's wrong either.) And it's kind of creepy but she noticed something the other day. No matter how many times his sheets went through the laundry they still smelled like him. (She still smelled like him.)

And he's driving her insane. (But she kind of likes it.)

___

Lately he's been noticing she's changed the script. (He was always the director but now he's more of a miscellaneous actor.)

He's a little scared…. ('Wait what are we doing?') It was just unexpected is all. (And he's almost positive that the damn script never called for inappropriate touching.) He can't really pretend he didn't linger awhile…. Because he so did. But when faced with all that silky smoothness it was his only option. (Although a cold shower was definitely next on his list.)

She's changing. (And he's starting to think she's got heat to set the night on fire.)

___

He's becoming a temptation she can't resist. (She's a little helpless when it comes to him… and she's not sure she minds.)

She had a dream about him. (And it's the longest dream with these crazy possibilities.) Every time she sees him it gets harder and harder to be perfect. (She's unraveling before his eyes and he doesn't even care.) And her eyes linger on him. (He's got rhapsody inside his body and moves that shake her right down to the floor.)

You really can't fault him for his ways. (He's just hoping her name is coming softly from his lips.) But he thinks she might be feeling this thing to. (Because when he's not looking he can feel her eyes on him.)

He knows he's going to break soon. (It's simple really… he has a thin grasp on sanity.) She's tempting him a bit too much for comfort. (And maybe it's a dream but if it is he doesn't want to wake up.)

The only thing that's stopping him is family. (Because if he breaks that, then there's nothing left.)

___

She can't stop it now. ..(Because she's always been a firm believer in starting what you finish.)

Yes it's wrong. But he told her he loved her. ('What?') And sure it might have been a mistake to say it. (But oh love, believe me.) And now he knows things will be changed forever. (But he's not sure he minds too much... because all he holds is that she believes.)

___

She went to his room that night. ('I love you… what?') Because…. (She swears the world is full of possibilities.)

He kisses her when she says it back. (And it's so right.) She knows now what it's like to want and actually have it. It may be forbidden but its love. (And nothing's ever gonna wake them.)

Because she's got everything he wants.

And he was all she could see.


End file.
